


Можем поговорить, если хочешь

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: А правда — чего ей бояться? Она уже занималась сексом с самим дьяволом, а Мэйз — всего-навсего демон. Но ведь Люцифер всегда следовал за ее желаниями, угадывая и исполняя их. А ее подруга делает только то, что сама захочет. Кто знает, что может прийти ей в голову?
Relationships: Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 2





	Можем поговорить, если хочешь

— Все равно не понимаю. Почему «нет»?

— Потому что мы подруги, — в который раз объяснила Линда.

Чтобы — тоже в который раз — услышать: «И что с того?»

— С друзьями не занимаются сексом.

— А с пациентами занимаются?

Туше.

У Линды позади годы учебы, последипломной практики (кстати, в одной из лучших клиник в стране!) и работы. Множество наград и отличные отзывы на всех сайтах. В общем, все для того, чтобы, используя знания и опыт, найти ответ на самый каверзный вопрос. Чтобы найти выход из любой ситуации. И если бы кто-то сказал ей, что под настойчивым взглядом одной нахальной женщины... вернее, одного нахального демона она просто растеряется и покраснеет, как школьница, которой одноклассник на переменке заглянул под юбку...

— Мэйзикин! Что ты делаешь?!

Задирать юбку та не стала, зато — наплевав на все просьбы и разъяснения — просунула под нее ладонь и теперь поглаживала бедро — то едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, то почти царапая длинными и жесткими, как ореховые скорлупки, ногтями.

— А что? — И снова этот невинно-нахальный взгляд! — Я просто хотела узнать, что у тебя под этой длинной и скучной тряпкой. Или мне спросить у Люцифера?

— Мы... — против воли голос дрогнул, и Линда смутилась еще больше. — Если хочешь, мы можем поговорить о твоем отношении к Люциферу. Почему тебе необходимо обладать либо тем, что для него важно, либо...

— Потом поговорим, — голос Мэйз, только что дразнящий, насмешливый, стал вдруг низким и глубоким. Очаровывающим. Зовущим подчиниться, забыть обо всем.

Линда многое могла бы рассказать о подобных манипулятивных техниках. Беда в том, что ей сейчас хотелось не разговаривать и слушать, а... совсем другого.

— Но потом — обязательно.

По крайней мере, последнее слово осталось за ней. Последнее разумное, осмысленное слово, которое тут же сменилось тихим, но явно довольным стоном.

— Кто бы мог подумать — чулки! — Губы Мэйз дрогнули, лишь обозначив — на мгновение, не больше — усмешку. — Прямо как в порно о развратной учительнице.

— Не вижу здесь ничего странного. Дресскод не позволяет приходить на работу с голыми ногами, а в колготках слишком жарко. Это же Лос-Анджелес, здесь летом — как в аду.

— Ну что ты, подруга. В Аду намного приятнее, уж поверь мне, — покачала головой Мэйз.

— Да-да, я согласна!

— С чем? Ты же там не была ни разу?

«С тем, что „так“ намного приятнее», — улыбнулась про себя Линда.

Да, вот «так»: когда ее рука легко, почти небрежно скользит по бедру, по его внутренней стороне, куда более чувствительной. Когда то и дело задевает, оттягивает резинку чулка, гладит кожу под ней, будто стараясь убрать выдавленные рельефным узором следы.

— А теперь раздевайся!

— Что?!

— Снимай это барахло, — приказала Мэйз, точно не заметив ее возмущения. — Я хочу видеть тебя настоящую, а не ту, которая прячется за душной блузкой. И за юбкой, под которой ног как будто и нет. А, насколько я помню, твои ноги стоят того, чтобы их показать. Так показывай!

И снова Линде совершенно не захотелось поделиться с ней знаниями о разных социальных ролях, которые приходится играть человеку в современном обществе, и образах, которые нужно создавать, чтобы вписываться в эти роли. Лучше и правда расстегнуть блузку — пуговка за пуговкой, наслаждаясь восхищенным взглядом Мэйз; тем, как она жадно, приоткрыв рот и облизывая темно-красные губы — смотрит на ее грудь.

— Помогу немного.

Мэйз протянула руку и на ощупь достала что-то со стола. Линда вздрогнула, вдруг увидев прямо перед собой нож для разрезания бумаги. Конечно, это почти игрушка, но в умелых руках и такой может стать опасным. А что руки у ее подруги умелые, она не сомневалась. Одно движение — и перемычка, соединявшая чашки бюстгальтера, лопнула. Кажется, Линда все-таки не сдержала испуганного: «Ой!» Мэйз понимающе усмехнулась:

— Страшно?

— Н-не знаю...

А правда — чего ей бояться? Она уже занималась сексом с самим дьяволом, а Мэйз — всего-навсего демон. Но ведь Люцифер всегда следовал за ее желаниями, угадывая и исполняя их. А ее подруга делает только то, что сама захочет. Кто знает, что может прийти ей в голову?

Но Мэйз не стала увлекаться. С тихим: «Так мне нравится куда больше», — провела языком по обнажившемуся соску. Спустилась ниже, то касаясь кожи легкими поцелуями, то опаляя горячим — будто и правда дверь ада приоткрылась — дыханием. Юбку с Линды почему-то снимать не стала, подняла почти до пояса. Опустилась на колени — легко, непринужденно, у самой Линды так бы не получилось. Особенно в таких же туфлях.

Ладно, не у нее одной: многие женщины и выглядят, и двигаются неуклюже на длинных и тонких каблуках. Только не Мэйз. Для нее шпильки — как продолжение ног, стройных и гладких — так и тянет провести ладонью. На мгновенье — наверное, свет так упал — Линде померещилось, что и туфель никаких нет, просто ноги у подруги заканчиваются изящными и крепкими темными копытами.

Даже глаза прикрыла, отгоняя глупое видение.

А потом передумала их открывать. Лучше уж на ощупь — пальцами. А там, где даже самые легкие прикосновения кажутся слишком грубыми — губами, языком. Пусть ей никогда раньше не приходилось делать такого, но, если повторять за Мэйз — должно получиться не хуже.

Конечно, не сразу повторять, а когда схлынет собственное возбуждение, когда сможешь вздохнуть, перевести дух, приоткрыть глаза. И понять, что, сама того не заметив, оказалась на диване.

И теперь Линда лежала там, бесстыдно раздвинув ноги, а Мэйз вылизывала ее, то пробегаясь тонким (вдруг показалось — даже раздвоенным) языком по почти болезненно набухшим губам, то просовывая его между ними, то задевая клитор — мимолетно, почти не касаясь, но от этого «почти» хотелось застонать — громко, не сдерживаясь — и податься вперед, еще ближе к ней — туда, где горячие губы, сильный умелый язык и пальцы, силой и твердостью не уступавшие члену.

— Странно. Я думала, что ногти... что они мешают?

Мейз усмехнулась:

— Ты слишком много думаешь, подруга. Надо это исправить.

Она взъерошила волосы Линды, растрепав окончательно ее когда-то аккуратную прическу. Притянула к себе, вовлекая в поцелуй... нет, множество поцелуев — то страстных, почти грубых, то вдруг сменявшихся легкими, почти невесомыми. И так же — непонятно, но до боли, до умопомрачения вовремя и правильно — менялся ритм и сила, с которой двигались ее пальцы там, внутри.

Еще немного — или бесконечно долго? — и желание думать, анализировать пропало. Да что там — весь мир точно исчез, сузился до прерывистых вздохов, стонов и ощущений.

Ритмично двигающаяся макушка Мэйз между ее коленей...

Горячие губы, долгий поцелуй со странным, солоноватым привкусом.

— Ты классно пахнешь... А на вкус еще лучше.

— Да-да, спасибо. Ты тоже. Это просто потрясающе, Мэйз!

— Нет, какая же ты зануда! Ничего, скоро ты забудешь все эти длинные умные слова, обещаю.

Надо сказать — обещание она сдержала.

***

— Ну как, понравилось?

Тихо щелкнула зажигалка, взметнулся язычок синеватого пламени.

Линда ничуть не удивилась, увидев, какую сигару Мэйз закуривает: крепкую, настоящую кубинскую. И о размерах этого «фаллического символа» они тоже поговорят. Как-нибудь потом. Пока же стоит поправить одежду — хотя бы для того, чтобы она перестала так смотреть — будто ни капли не насытилась и желает снова повторить.

Мэйз выпустила струйку дыма, сладко потянулась, а у Линды сердце сбилось с ритма. Кажется, она тоже не против повторить?

— Ну и с кем тебе было лучше, подруга? Со мной или с ним?

— Ты имеешь в виду Люцифера?

Мэйз пожала плечами: кого же еще?

Ну всё, хватит! Теперь, когда последняя пуговица застегнута, а юбка, пусть и сильно помятая, больше не напоминает пояс, пора вернуться к роли психотерапевта.

— Почему это волнует тебя, Мэйзикин? Хочешь, поговорим об этом?


End file.
